Uptown Girl: The Advanceshipping Soundtrack
by Tema-chan145
Summary: Ten songs. Ten drabbles. All Advanceshipping. What more could you ask for?


Uptown Girl: The Advanceshipping Soundtrack

**Author's Note: **_I know, I'm supposed to be updating my other stories, but this has been sitting on my computer for ages. _

_My dear friend, Rae-dear, she's known as raesigns on here did this a LONG time ago with her OTP and I thought, hey why not! You put your music player on shuffle and the first ten songs that appear you write drabble. The catch is that you only have until the song is over to finish it. _

_Advance was my very first ship in the Pokémon world, so it is very dear to me, therefore all those that dislike the pair, please refrain from bashing it. If you would rather it be done with Poke or Contest then by all means have at it. _

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Pokémon, or any of the songs used in this. Everything belongs to their respected owners. Please don't sue me, I don't have any money._

* * *

><p><strong>Track One: Uptown Girl by the Glee Cast<strong>

"Ash!" May exclaimed "Isn't it amazing!"

The lights of Petalburg City sparkled all around them as they walked its streets.

"I guess." Ash answered. Ash was a small town boy; he was never one for big cities and bright lights. He watched as May took the lead and made her way through her city. She smiled at all the familiar sights and sounds, lighting up her face with each step.

"_May sure does look happy." Ash thought, "This is her home, the life she knows." _

Ash looked on at his best friend. He had been harboring feelings for her for a long time now. But now him being here, in her city, he was beginning to rethink things.

"_May's a city girl. She would never go for me, a guy from Pallet Town." His mind screamed_

"Ash, are you coming?" May asked breaking him out of his train of thought

"Huh? Yeah! Right behind you!" He called, as he took off after her. When he reached her, she boldly slipped her hand in his. He flushed at her brash movement but never released it.

"Come on silly, we aren't even uptown yet." She smiled at him as she led him along the sidewalk

"_You know, maybe a girl like her could like a guy like me." He thought, "I may not be a city kid, but I can land me an uptown girl."_

**Track Two: Good Night for Dancing by Josh Abbot Band**

Ash and his friends had traveled many places while on his Pokémon journey. He never knew what to expect out of any of them. This by far was the most interesting place he had been. Somehow he let May drag him to some dance hall that offered an 18 and younger night. May had gathered up all her friends and his as well to join in the fun. She insisted they do this and promised it would be a good night. Granted, it was fun, and Ash loved seeing everybody, but he had one problem, his dancing ability was, well, nonexistent. This was why he was currently sitting at the edge of the dance floor watching his friends. He smiled as he saw Misty led Tracey in a two-step. Laughed when he caught a glimpse of Dawn making Paul spin her around and around. Then his eyes fell on May. She was laughing and grinning as she and Brock danced animatedly. When the song was over, the group applauded and rejoined their partners when they announced that it was the last song. This was when Ash found himself face to face with May.

"Come on." She said, taking his hand, "This dance is ours."

He let May lead him out on the dance floor. When a slow beat came on, she slipped her arms around her neck. Ash blushed, but placed his hands on her hips. May looked at him and smiled, then placed her head on his chest.

Yup, Ash decided he liked this dancing business after all.

**Track Three: Clumsy by Fergie**

May Maple was many things, and clumsy was one of them. She couldn't help it, she was gravity impaired. But one thing she did notice that she had most of her clumsy moments while she was in the presence of Ash Ketchum. Something about that boy did something to her. She didn't know if it was his smile, his auburn eyes, or his caring heart. But whatever it was, it made her an absolute klutz. Was it the fact that he was always willing to help her? Or perhaps it was the way he was always making her feel confident and like she could conquer the world?

Or…

Maybe it was love?

**Track Four: All Your Life by The Band Perry**

May didn't want a lot of things in this world. She wanted to accomplish her goal of being a Top Coordinator. She wanted to be a good sister to her little brother Max. But most of all, she wanted Ash to notice her. No, not just her, her affection. She was about as obvious as you can get, but he still didn't see it. How dense was this guy? Didn't he realize how much she liked him?

No, May didn't want a lot of things. But she did want to be Ash Ketchum's only girl.

**Track Five: You and I by Lady Gaga**

It had been months since May had been to Kanto, let alone Pallet Town. Yet, here she was, walking a familiar trail that led up to the Ketchum house. Something about this walk made a ton of memories come flooding back. She saw the tree where she and Ash had their first kiss. She laughed when she remembered the night they snuck out for a midnight swim. One particularly memory held a special place in her heart. The evening when Ash Ketchum told May Maple that he was in love with her. She would never forget it. She found herself at the door and she knocked.

"May….?" Ash asked hesitantly when he opened the door, "Aren't you leaving for Kanto?"

May smiled before telling him, "I'm not leaving without you."

**Track Six: Roll With It by Easton Corbin**

Road trips with his girlfriend were one of his absolute favorite things to do. They took off every so often whenever they need a break. He loved seeing her brown hair blow in the breeze as they drove around in his truck. She would sing and dance with the radio. They drove along not caring about anything.

Sometimes it was nice to just roll with it.

**Track Seven: Good Directions by Billy Currington**

Ash Ketchum sat on his tailgate with his trusted companion Pikachu. He was a country boy through and through. He was also, mentally kicking himself. His baseball cap was lying on the ground after he threw it.

"You are an idiot." He told himself, "You could have at least got her name."

"Pika-Pi!" Pikachu exclaimed

Ash looked up and saw the brown haired city girl he had met earlier in the day walking towards him. She had gotten lost and needed directions to the city. So, being gentlemen he told her, subtly implying that a right turn would bring her back to him. She thanked him and then took off. Now, she was here and she was waving at him.

Ash looked at Pikachu before she got any closer.

"I rule at giving directions." He said with a smile. Then he hopped off the tailgate, picked up his hat, and ran to meet up with her.

**Track Eight: Don't Stop Believing by Glee Cast**

Karaoke nights were always fun, but the song that May insisted on singing with him was an absolute cliché. Ash knew that he would never hear the end of it from Gary or Misty, but strangely, he didn't care.

"Just a small town girl." He sang grabbing his girlfriend's hand

"Living in a lonely world!" She yelled into the microphone never letting go

**Track Nine: Endlessly by The Cab**

Ash knew he wasn't a perfect person. He had his flaws just like everyone else. He wasn't exactly an easier person to love either, but somehow, May did it. She always stuck by him, no matter what. He did his best to make sure that she had everything she wanted. He didn't always succeed and it wasn't always easy. Yet, she always made him feel like he did everything perfectly. And somehow, that was enough. This is why he was on one knee in front of her holding a little plastic ring.

Ash wasn't perfect, but he knew he was perfect for May.

**Track Ten: We Owned the Night by Lady Antebellum**

Blue eyes met brown as they reached for each other. It was their very first dance as a married couple. They held each other as they swayed to the music. All their friends and family had gathered together to celebrated their marriage. Everything was absolutely perfect, their ceremony, their life, and most importantly, their love. The song ended and as they kissed, the song changed from slow to upbeat. Their friends soon joined them on the dance floor, fully prepared to dance till they dropped.

One thing was for sure, the Ketchums were going to own this night.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: <strong>_Whew, that was harder than it looked. I know some of them were a bit long, but who cares. _

_Sorry for any bad grammar, I was a bit rushed when doing this. All in all, I really like this. I think these songs capture these two. My favorites are the second and seventh track. I might make oneshots based on those, what do you guys think?_

_Course, I highly recommend these songs. I love them all. (:_

_That's it for now, I hope you all enjoyed this. _


End file.
